


Haunted Love

by Lady_Red



Series: Demon Love [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Demons, Dragon Ball AU, F/M, Halloween, Raditz Week, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 23:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red
Summary: Tights and Bulma go ghost hunting for demons but Tights never expected to actually find one!





	Haunted Love

"You really prepared for this, sis," Bulma said as she picked up an EMF detector from the floor near where she sat and waved it at her. "You know this is a load of shit, right?"

Tights shrugged as she lit candles that surrounded Bulma in a circle, "I know, but I got it for the real ghost hunting experience."

Bulma picked up another device with a large screen, "And this?" 

"Apparently if there's a spirit, it'll appear as a stick figure," Tights said as finished lighting the last candle to sit across from her sister. 

Bulma raised a brow, "Seriously?" 

"We also have a spirit box, it flips through radio frequencies rapidly for spirits to come through and speak," Tights replied as she opened a rectangular box and pulled out a ouija board, placing it between them. 

"Why midnight? I thought the witching hour was at three?" Bulma asked as Tight put the planchette on the board. 

"But it's Halloween, when all the spirits come out to play, so it shouldn't matter," Tights smiled slightly. 

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Bulma asked as she scooted closer to the ouija board. 

"Aren't you? I can't wait to put this in my story," she grinned as she pulled out her notebook of research. "So we're at the most haunted place in West City, the abandoned Demon's Mansion, thanks sis for booking it for us."

Bulma shrugged, "I'll do anything for you, besides I'm also curious about this place, apparently ghost hunters have reported that there is a portal to hell."

"Yes, and demons have been plaguing the place and even follow them home," Tights said in her storyteller voice and Bulma laughed. 

"Right, so what do we do next?" Bulma asked as she eyed the fireplace beside them to make sure the flame was strong. 

"Let's try the ouija board first and then we can go and explore the place with our video recorders, try and get EVPs," Tights said as she put her hand on the planchette. 

"Should we split up?" Bulma asked with a smirk. 

Tights laughed, "Yeah, we would be easy targets that way, won't we?" 

"Two Briefs women together would frighten them," Bulma grinned mischievously. 

Tights shared her grin, "Even one of us might be too much." She nodded to the ouija board, "Shall we try, it's almost midnight." 

Bulma put her hands on the planchette with her sister, "Let's bring these bad boys out."

Tights cleared her voice gently to speak spookily, "Hear me, O spirits of the night, answer my call and speak with us this night."

Bulma couldn't contain her laugh, "Where did you learn that?" 

"I saw it in a movie once," Tight chuckled. She looked down at the planchette, "Hi demons! I'm Tights and this my sister Bulma, if you're here, please talk to us."

"Are demons polite?" Bulma questioned with a playful grin. 

"Well, I don't want to be rude," Tights replied bemused. 

Bulma giggled, "The last time I saw a ghost show, the guys were assholes and the windows shattered."

"I would do the same thing if some jerk came into my house and started calling me mean names," Tights replied reasonably. 

Bulma chuckled, "I would have done worse and just thrown them out the window instead."

"Sis,we have to talk about your murderous tendencies," Tights smiled, amused. 

"Hey, if I was a demon, I would be all for murder," Bulma grinned mischievously. 

Tights laughed loudly, "Well, my murderous little sister, let's see if anyone will answer us." They both looked at the board and their hands had yet to move. Tights decided to try a question, "If anyone is here, can you please give us a sign."

"What do demons do for a living? It can't just be all torture and mayhem," Bulma interrupted the silence as they waited for their sign. 

"Who knows, maybe they have jobs like us," Tights said as they heard crackling of the fire from the fireplace. 

"What if they're living among us?" Bulma asked curiously. 

Tights perked up at the thought, "Oh! I like that idea!" Tights released the planchette to scribble into her notebook. 

"I wonder if they'd be good in bed, or if they're demons, would they be selfish? They have the bad vibe, so maybe they brag about rocking your world but cum two pumps in," Bulma spoke her thoughts loudly. 

Tights laughed hard, "Asking the important questions, aren't we, sis?" 

"It's in scientific interest," Bulma grinned wickedly. "That and I need a good fuck, it's been a few years."

"Well if we meet any demons today and you get the opportunity, let me know how it goes," Tights said as she put her pen and notebook down to and placed her hands back on the planchette. 

"Are there any demons here who want to get laid?" Tights asked and Bulma laughed deeply. They waited a few more minutes and when nothing happened, Tights hummed, "Well, let's move on to the ghost hunting part."

"Sorry, I didn't make any ectoplasm guns," Bulma said as she stood and grabbed a handheld video camera, voice recorder, EMF detector, and spirit box. "I'll head upstairs, apparently the master bedroom is where the King of Hell, himself sleeps."

Tights giggled as she equipped herself as well, "Well maybe he could use a good lay too."

"I'll ask him," Bulma winked and Tights chuckled harder. 

"I'll go in the servants quarters, apparently those rooms have shadow people," Tights said as she turned on her video camera. 

"I'll text you any updates," Bulma said as turned on a flashlight and went toward the main staircase. 

"Be careful in the dark," Tights said as she went to the door underneath the staircase that lead toward the servant quarters. 

"You too, sis," Bulma called after her. 

Tights didn't respond as she got her own flashlight out and opened the door to peer inside. With the light she saw wood floor that lead to a hallway and carefully went down the stairs. She saw a row of white door on each side of the hall when she reached the bottom level. There was only the sound of the small buzz of electricity through the walls as she made her way through, "Hello? Are there any demons down here?" 

Silence was the only response she received, but she pressed on, "My name is Tights, and I'm really interested in your culture. You see, I'm writing a book about a ghost hunter who meets a demon… I know, it doesn't sound very exciting, but that's why I'm here. If you could help me, I would be very grateful." 

Tights decided to go into one of the bedrooms, it was small with a twin size bed inside covered with a white sheet. There was a wardrobe inside that served as the closet and a small table with a candelabra on top, it was serviceable for someone who worked as a servant back in the day. Tights put her camera down on the table so that it would film her as she questioned the spirits inside the room and pulled off the sheet to sit on the side of the bed. 

"So, what do demons do for a living? I'm a writer myself, I published a few books already and they've been pretty successful. I haven't done horror before, so I'm excited to get started on it!" Tights said into the air. She then laughed in memory, "My sister is very curious about your sex life, and I must admit, I would like to know more about that aspect too! I mean, do demons date? Fall in love? They say you're evil, but I think it's just a cultural thing." 

Tights froze when she heard a dark chuckle and she looked on in surprise when the candelabra suddenly lit up with a whoosh of flames. She heard a loud band and she turned to see that the wardrobe's doors had flung open. Her eyes grew large when out of the shadows of the wardrobe a figure emerged and she was looking up at a behemoth of a man. He had long, thick ink black hair that reached his ankles, devilishly handsome features with a strong jaw and sharp black eyes that glittered with amusement. He didn't have a stitch of clothing other than red bands on his thick muscular thighs and one on his beefy arm as well as a charming smirk. His arms were crossed over his massive chest and Tights looked over his form to see that he also had washboard abs, but something caught her eye. He had a brown furry tail that was swaying lazily behind him. 

"Hello, human woman named Tights. I'm the demon, Raditz and I'm here to answer all your questions," he grinned wickedly as he stood before her cockily. 

Tights blinked at him and abruptly jumped off the bed, "This is amazing! How did you appear from that wardrobe? Are you really a demon or just a man that's been hiding in the wardrobe?" 

Tights rushed behind him to inspect the wardrobe, knocking on the wood in the back for any hidden door as well as the floor before looking behind it but found nothing out of place. "Yeah, I'm a demon, I've been watching you and your sister since the moment you came in," Raditz said as he watched her curiously. 

"Oh really? How's that possible?" She asked as she approached him to study him closer. 

Raditz unfolded his arms to place his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest, "We demons have many gifts and one of them is being able to peak into the human world through shadows."

Tights circled around him to inspect his tail, "What else can you do?" 

"Anything your heart desires," he said as he let her look him over, seemingly happy to talk. 

"Flying?" 

"Too easy."

"Teleportation?" 

"Child's play."

Tights paused, "Do demons have children?" 

He chuckled, "Of course we do, my brother has a kid."

"You have a brother," Tights said as she saw that his tail was not fake but really attached to him. 

"Yep, but he's a bit of an oddball," Raditz shrugged. 

"Why's that?" Tights asked as she tentatively reached her hand out. 

"He doesn't behave as your normal demon, but that's probably because he hangs out with humans too much," Raditz explained, his tail wagging back in forth, escaping Tights' grasp. 

"What? Is that normal for demons to be near humans?" Tights asked as his tail just managed to evade her hand. 

"There's so much you don't know, but I'd be happy to…" Raditz back suddenly stiffened when Tights finally took hold of his tail and began to run her hand down the fur. 

"Do all demons have tails?" She asked as she continued to pet him. But after a few moments when he didn't respond, she looked up to see him looking over his shoulder at her with hooded eyes and she could hear him purr. She softly rubbed his tail, "Do you like that?" 

Raditz slowly turned around to face her, allowing her to keep hold of his tail and her eyes grew large when she saw that his massively long and thick cock was up and pointed straight for her. He licked his lips, "I like it a lot."

Tights looked as his hard member curiously and her heart began to beat in excitement as she found her hand wrapped around his thickness, her fingers and thumb never coming close to touching as stroke him base to tip. He moaned softly as she steadily moved her hand faster in tandem with his tail, his breaths grew choppy as he thrusted into her hand. A bead of precum formed at the tip and slowly dribbled over, Tights was curious about his taste and only had to bend over to put her lips over the head.

Raditz gasped as she rubbed her lips over the tip before opening her mouth wide to take him, swirling her tongue over his slit and moaned when she tasted spicy cinnamon. She slowly took him in, he was large enough that she didn't need to hallow out her cheeks as she suckled his steel sex. Her eyes watered when he hit the back of her throat and she could hear him breathing heavily over her as bobbed her head on his arousal. She began to soak her panties with her own fluids from having this powerful man in her mouth, the way he tasted, and his sexy sounds above her. 

His hand was then on her blonde locks and he gently pulled her away from his cock, her saliva and his precum were dripping down the corner of her mouth and he suddenly bent down to kiss her. Tights moaned as he quickly invaded her mouth, his full lips were the softest she ever felt as she released his tail and threw her arms around his neck. Raditz lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his muscular waist as he brought her over to the bed, wrapping his tongue around hers languishly to savor her sweet taste. 

Tights found herself sitting on the edge of the bed with Raditz kneeling between her legs. Tights broke their kiss to pull of her red sweater and bra as Raditz quickly reached her form fitting jeans, whipping them off her legs along with her red boy shorts and tennis shoes. He grinned when he took in her slim form, she had small breasts, just enough hold and wide hips that called to him. And soon his hands were on them as he reached for her lips with his own to devour them hungrily. 

His hands slipped up her body to cup her breasts and rolled her pebbled nipples gently, causing her to moan loudly. He wanted to hear more and carefully broke their kiss to brush gentle caresses of his lips down her long, pale throat. Tights hands found his broad shoulders and clutched them as she began to pant and gasped when his mouth found her breasts. He drew her flesh into mouth with gentle sucks as his tongue twirled playfully around her nipple and she choked on the sensation. Raditz mouth popped off her breast to give the other the same treatment as he massaged the abandoned one with large, calloused hand. Tights felt her moisture drizzle down her nether lips and onto the sheets, his touch was hot and addictive and she wanted his talented mouth where it ached the most. 

He must have heard her thoughts, because he was moving away from her breasts and leaving hot open kisses down her flat belly as his hands trailed down to massage her rounded hips. She nearly jumped when his kisses reached her pubic bone and she felt him pick up her legs to put them over his shoulder as she found herself on her back. She made a sound of desperation as he blew a hot breath over her wet opening and her hands found their way in his mane of hair as he nuzzled her sex, his tail waving excitedly in the air. 

"Raditz…" She remembered his name and moaned when his tongue suddenly licked her opening slowly and flicked her clit. 

Her legs quivered as he continued to lap at her, moaning in approval at her sweet nectar and zoned in on her swollen bud, flicking it quickly with the tip of his tongue until he drew it into his mouth. Tights cried out as he slipped one of his incredibly long and thick fingers inside her, pushing her mound into his mouth for more and pulling at his hair as he pumped into her. Soon another finger joined, stretching her wide, curling over sweet spot and she felt her sex clench in preparation for release, but then his mouth and hand was gone and she whimpered in disapproval. 

Raditz chuckled, "I think you're ready for me."

He licked his fingers clean before he took hold of her hips and dragged her to the edge of the bed. Tights was breathing heavily when she saw his angry erection aimed for her slick entrance, her legs spread wide over his shoulders. Raditz took hold of himself, leading the tip to her dripping lips and Tights gasped as just the slight touch of his hot throbbing head. 

"You're so small, we're both going to enjoy this," Raditz said as he slowly pushed in, her lips spreading wider than ever to accommodate him and she moaned, arching her back at his almost painful invasion, wanting him to fill her more. 

She jolted when she felt something furry circled her clit and she looked down to see he had wrapped his tail around her thigh and the tip was rubbing her gently to help her take him. The sensation was strange yet she welcomed it as he continued to push inside her. Tights focus went to where he was entering her and a rush of liquid spewed over him at the sight of his large cock spreading further than she thought possible. Raditz used the extra lubrication to push himself further, using small undulations to help her acclimate to his size. 

Raditz sighed in almost in relief when he finally filled to the hilt, her juices her dripping down his balls in a way that had him grinning. She was writhing on his unforgiving sex, cooing as he continued to play with her clit and he chuckled softly, "Don't worry, love, I'll put you out of your misery soon."

Tights couldn't reply as she was lost in the sensation of having him fill her and his tail stroking her as she was helpless against him with her legs in the air over his shoulders. He gripped her hips and she mewled when he slowly pulled out of her, almost to the tip. Raditz own breathing was erratic in anticipation before he thrusted powerfully into her, making her scream loudly as he touched every part of her inside. 

"Fuck," Raditz whispered in awe as he pulled back again shoved himself in again and again. 

His thrusts started slow and he increased his pace, faster and faster until she was bouncing on his cock, almost like his own personal toy. Tights screams grew louder with each mighty thrust as Raditz grunted over her, enjoying the sounds of her cries and the slapping of their wet skin. He could feel her core tighten on him and he increased the speed and pressure on her clit with his tail. 

Tights back bowed off the bed when sex suddenly clenched Raditz's cock and hot sparks electrified her all over her body when her womb erupted, silently screaming at the intensity. Raditz growled at the sensation, and pumped into a few more times when he felt his seed rush out from his cock in thick waves. He roared loudly as he filled her to the brim with his semen and he bent down to bite the inside of her thigh as she was still feeling her euphoric high, only making a small noise of surprise. It didn't hurt but she felt a warm sensation where he left his mark. Tights was whimpering on the bed, her body quivering as she slick canal was twitching around Raditz throbbing member. 

Raditz carefully put her legs down and carefully pulled her limp body against his to climb on top of the tiny bed, turning them so he was on his back with her on top of him. Tights felt a blanket fall on top of her as she felt him brush back her blonde hair from her sweaty face. "I'll answer all your questions tomorrow, Tights," he whispered as he wrapped his tail around her waist, but she didn't respond as she soon drifted into sleep. 

Tights groaned as she felt her consciousness float to the surface, she felt like she had wrestled with a bear as she sat up, her body sore, especially her vagina. She brushed her hair out of her face and looked around the sunlit room to find it empty. Raditz wasn't there and she thought she would have dreamt everything if it wasn't for her body telling her that it wasn't the case. She sighed as she pulled the sheet off of her and something caught her eye, on her thigh was a red mark, it looked like a massive hickey as she ran her fingers over it. 

"He could have at least say goodbye," she said as she traced over the mark. She then remembered something, "Bulma!" 

Tights scrambled off the bed and hastily threw her clothes on before grabbing all her equipment and rushing back to the living room. When she got there she found Bulma humming happily to herself as she was putting their stuff away. "Bulma, are you okay?" Tights asked, curious at her sister's relaxed behavior. 

Bulma grinned lazily, "Oh yeah, I'm  _ very _ okay."

As Bulma went over to take the equipment from Tights, she noticed a mark similar to her own on her sister's neck, though darker. "Bulma… what happened last night?" 

"Oh, I just had a little fun ghost hunting is all," she said as she went to put the rest of the equipment in the duffel bag they brought. She turned to look at Tights, "Well, we should get going, we need to help mom prepare for the trick-or-treaters."

Tights nodded, feeling a little bit disappointed that she hadn't seen Raditz and they had to leave, "Yeah, let's go."

After the got home, for the rest of the day, she and Bulma decorated the entrance of their home and opened boxes of candy they were going to give to the children. They poured into a huge cauldron their mother brought near the entrance and Bulma designed it so smoke would billow out of it as lightning would flash and thunder roar when the door opened. They finished with just enough time to get into their costumes, and they had both decided to match and be witch sisters. Tights went for a more conservative look, her dress was long with puffed sleeves and a red ribbon tied around her waist, but the hem and the sleeves edges were in ragged tatters. Bulma was more risqué with a tight tube top black dress that hugged her curves and they wore matching witch hats with large brims with a red ribbon tied around Tights and a blue one around Bulma's, trailing down their backs. 

The night grew dark and soon the doorbell was ringing with haunted screams and they both greeted the children and gave out candy. The sisters talked as they stood at the door with waves of children approaching. "Bulma… did anything happen to you this morning?" Tights asked curiously. 

Bulma eyed her from the corner of her eye, "Why did something happen to you?" 

"I asked you first," Tights said. 

Bulma was about to answer but the doorbell rang and she went to answer it. Suddenly Tights heard her sister scream in delight and launched herself at a man that was standing at the door, peppering his face with kisses. He looked slightly annoyed but still seemed to be enjoying the attention. Tights looked him over, he was kind of short, maybe Bulma’s height with a deep widows peak and hair up in a flamed peak. He was handsome with cold, black eyes and looked muscular underneath the black suit he wore. That's when Tights noticed a brown fur tail wrapped around his waist and she gasped. 

The man looked at her with a knowing look as Bulma finally released him, putting her feet back on the ground and pulled him inside. "Tights, meet the King of Hell, Vegeta."

"I think you mean, Prince of Hell," he grumbled.

"Then you need to rename that room," she grinned at him and he rolled his eyes. She put her arms around one of his, "He's my husband."

Tights eyes grew large, "What?" 

"I'll explain later, do mind taking over? We need to… talk," Bulma smirked at Vegeta and he blushed. 

The doorbell rang and Tights sighed, "Yeah, go ahead."

"Thanks, sis!" Bulma said as she pulled Vegeta further into the house. 

The screams went off again and Tights dejectedly opened the door to see a cute little boy with short black dressed in orange gi, "Trick-or-treat!" 

"Aren't you cute!" She said as she gave him a candy bar, and she froze when she saw that he also had a tail she recognized well. 

"And what do you think of my costume, my dear wife?" She heard that deep timber and looked up to see Raditz dressed as a ninja."

"Raditz…" She whispered softly. 

He grinned, "Can we talk? Sorry I brought my nephew."

Tights nodded, "That's okay, my mother would love to babysit him." 

Raditz stepped in with his nephew holding his hand, "So, what do you want to know?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for reading! I hoped you liked this story! Let me know what you think! 😘


End file.
